1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevatable control room for a mobile coil tubing rig for the drilling and workover of wells. In particular, the present invention concerns the placement of a control room for the coiled tubing rig within a tank at the forward end of the rig, wherein the control room is stored in an empty tank during transit but is selectably elevated out of the tank to its working position during rig operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, elevatable control rooms are used on some coiled tubing trailer mounted rigs. Typically, it is necessary to keep the control rooms in a lowered position for meeting limitations on load height during highway transit for coiled tubing rig. Once on location, the control rooms are elevated so that the operator in the control room will have an unobscured view of the tubing storage reel and the tubing injector. However, space on a self contained coiled tubing trailer is highly limited, due to the large size of the tubing reel and the undesirability of using overly long trailers. Trailer space limitations are particularly acute when a wheel type tubing tensioner is used.
Since water and other fluids are required at the well site, an auxiliary tank for water or other fluids is generally transported to the well location. For conventional trailer mounted coiled tubing rigs, such an auxiliary tank has to be transported to and from a well location by a separate truck.
A need exists for minimizing the overall footprint of a coiled tubing rig on its transport trailer.
A further need exists for minimizing vehicle requirements for hauling a self contained coiled tubing rig and its typical accessories to and from well locations.